An Incredible Christmas
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: Sorry if this so late but this is How the Parrs celebrate Christmas
1. An Incredible Christmas Eve

Merry Christmas Eve Everyone!

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was in the christmas spirit. Everyone was decorating their trees, making christmas dinner, singing Christmas carols and doing Christmas shopping. Even the Parr family were having Christmas spirits as well. Helen was making Christmas cookies, Bob was setting up the Christmas tree, and Dash and Jack-Jack were watching Christmas movies. And Violet?...I don't know where she is. While Bob was setting up the tree the door rung.

When Bob opened the door Violet and the school choir were singing Christmas carols. Then Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack were at the door listening to the carols.

**"Deck The Halls"**

Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Hope the north pole gets my letter

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Deck the halls (deck the halls)

Deck the halls (deck the halls)

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

The family clapped for them as Violet went inside the hous said "Thanks guys. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Violet!" The choir said as they left singing as well.

"It's so cold outside." Violet said.

"Yeah. Luckily were on Christmas break." Dash said.

"Mom. Can I get some honey tea? My throat's sore from singing." Violet said hoarse.

"Of course honey." Helen said as she got some tea for Violet.

"Are you gonna do more singing tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We're doing a performance for the whole town tomorrow for Christmas."

"Are you still gonna be home for Christmas?" Dash said.

"Yeah. The performance is gonna be in the night where they light the big Christmas tree! It's so beautiful!"

"What about Christmas dinner?" Dash said.

"I'll still be home in time for Christmas dinner."

"You promise?" Dash said and held out his pinkie.

"I pinkie Parr promise." Violet said and took Dash's pinkie and made the promise.

"You kids wanna help me decorate the tree?" Bob said.

"Yeah!" Dash and Violet said while Jack-Jack laughed and clapped his hands.

After Violet changed out of her snow clothes she got a box of Christmas decorations out of the attic.

When she handed the box to Bob he said "Thanks honey."

When he blew on it the dust came into Violet and Dash's face which made them sneeze.

"_Achoo!_" Violet and Dash sneezed out.

"Bless you kids." Bob said.

"Thanks Dad."

"Let's decorate the tree!"

While the Parr family was decorating the tree they were playing Christmas music to get them in Christmas spirit. Violet put the ornaments, Dash hung up the tinsle, and Bob hung up the lights. When they were done they hung up the star. Since this is Jack-Jack's first Christmas he got hung the star on top. When they turn on the lights it was so pretty.

When they finished they sat down having hot cocoas while Violet had tea. After the hot cocoas they prayed over the Christmas tree.

"Amen." The whole family said. When they were finished Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack yawned. Helen carried Dash and Jack-Jack while Bob carried Violet.

After Helen tucked Jack-Jack in for the night she went over to Dash's room to tuck him in. Dash yawned and said "Mom? Will Santa come over our house?"

"Yes. Santa will come over our house."

With Bob and Violet: Bob was tucking Violet in and said "Now get some rest."

Helen covered Dash with the blanket and said "Because when you wake up..."

Bob covered Violet with the blanket and said "It'll be Christmas Day."

Violet yawned and said "Okay Dad."

Bob and Helen kissed their kids on the foreheads and said "Goodnight. Merry Christmas."

Both Violet and Dash said "Goodnight. Merry Christmas."

Then they turned off the lights to the kids room as the kids fell asleep.

———————————————————————

Merry Christmas Eve Everyone. Sorry if this is so late.


	2. An Incredible Christmas

Merry Christmas Everyone!

It was early Christmas morning. Everyone was asleep in the Parrs. Except one. Dash woke up very early because it was Christmas. He got out of bed and got Violet. When he got to her room she was still asleep.

"Violet! Wake up! It's Christmas! Wake! Up!" Dash said jumping on the bed trying to wake her up.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! I'm! Up!" Violet said giggling. "Merry Christmas Dash!" Then gave Dash a big hug.

"Merry Christmas Vi." Dash said returning the hug.

"Let's go wake up Mom, Dad, and Jack-Jack." Violet said.

"Okay!"

After they got Jack-Jack awake they rushed over to their parents room to wake them up.

"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake Up!" Violet and Dash said jumping on the bed trying to wake them up.

When Violet and Dash stopped jumping on the bed Helen and Bob woke up. But instead of them getting mad Helen stretched her arms and gave Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack a great big Christmas hug.

"Merry Christmas kids." Bob and Helen said.

"Merry Christmas!" Violet and Dash said.

"Let's go get changed." Bob said.

"We should too." Violet said.

They all went to their rooms to get changed. When they came out Bob had Christmas sweater that had the incredibles logo on it. Helen had a Christmas sweater that had the Elastigirl logo. Violet came out with a mrs claus dress. And Dash came out with a Christmas sweater that said Dash on it.

"Let's have breakfast." Helen said as everyone went downstairs for breakfast.

They got pancakes but candy cane flavor. And for drinks they got hot cocoas with whipped cream on top with a candy cane on it.

"Thanks Mom!" Violet and Dash said.

"Your welcome kids." Helen said.

After they finished their breakfast they went out to ice skate with Lucius and Karen. Over the radio they played jingles bells throughout the car ride.

"Jingle Bells"

Dashing through the snow

In a one-horse open sleigh,

Over the fields we go,

Laughing all the way;

Bells on bob-tail ring,

making spirits bright,

What fun it is to ride and sing

A sleighing song tonight, O

Jingle bells, jingle bells,

jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh _[repeat]_

Now the ground is white

Go it while you're young,

Take the girls tonight

And sing this sleighing song;

Just get a bob-tailed bay

two-forty as his speed

Hitch him to an open sleigh

And crack! You'll take the lead

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh. _[repeat]_

Hey, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh.

Jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh.

Jingle bells, jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh.

When they got to the ice rink Lucius and Karen were already there waiting for them.

"Hey Speedo. Hey Helen. Vi. Jack-Jack." Lucius said.

"Hey guys." Karen said. "Merry Christmas." Then shooted glitter from her hands.

"Merry Christmas!" The whole Parr family said.

"Let's go skating!" Dash said.

After they got their ice skates they started skating around the rink. Since Dash wasn't a professional at skating Violet held his hand throughout the rink.

After ice skating it was time for Violet and the choir to perform Christmas songs.

"Wish me luck guys." Violet said and went backstage.

"Good luck." Everyone said.

"And now for an Christmas special here is Western View Junior High School's choir." The announcer said as the curtain opened for the choir. The first song they would sing is Joy To The World By: Pentatonix

**"Joy To The World": Pentatonix**

_Joy to the world!_

_Joy to the world! Oh woah_

_Joy to the world! The Lord is come_

_Let earth receive her King!_

_Let every heart prepare Him room_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven, and heaven and nature sing_

_Joy to the world!_

_Joy to the world! Oh_

_Joy to the world! the Savior reigns_

_Let men their songs employ_

_While fields and floods_

_Rocks, hills and plains_

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat, repeat the sounding joy_

_Joy to the world then we sing_

_(Let the earth receive her King!)_

_Joy to the world then we sing_

_(Let the angel voices ring)_

_Joy to the world then we sing_

_(Let the men their songs employ)_

_Joy to the world then we sing_

_(And repeat the sounding joy)_

_Ohh_

_He rules the world with truth and grace_

_And makes the nations prove (and makes the nations prove)_

_And glories of His righteousness_

_And wonders of His love_

_And wonders of His love_

_And wonders of His love_

_And wonders, wonders of His love_

_And wonders, wonders of His love_

_Joy to the world then we sing_

_(Let the earth receive her King!)_

_Joy to the world then we sing_

_(Let the angel voices ring_

After the performance the crowd let out a big applause. Next song they would sing would be We Wish You A Merry Christmas.

We wish you a Merry ChristmasWe wish you a Merry ChristmasWe wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Good tidings we bring to you and your kinWe wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Now bring us some figgy puddingNow bring us some figgy puddingNow bring us some figgy pudding

Now bring some out here

Good tidings we bring to you and your kinWe wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year

We won't go until we get someWe won't go until we get someWe won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

Good tidings we bring to you and your kinWe wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

We wish you a Merry ChristmasWe wish you a Merry ChristmasWe wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Again the crowd let out a big applause. The next song they would sing is an oldie but a goody. All I Want For Christmas Is You By: Mariah Carey

_(Violet) I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby [repeat with ad-libs until fade]_

Then the crowd made an even more applause.

The last song they would sing is Silent Night with Violet singing as a solo.

[Violet] Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child

Holy Infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

[Vioet and Choir]Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing 'Alleluia!

Christ the Savior is born

Christ the Savior is born

[Everyone]Silent night, holy night!

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

The the crowd gave them a big applause.

"Thank you everyone! Now it's time to light the Christmas Tree!" Violet yelled out. "Everyone ready?" Then the crowd applauded.

"3...2...1." Then the mayor pressed a button and the tree lit up so pretty and everyone applauded so loud.

At The Parr House: Bob's Mom and Dad Helen's Mom and Dad Violet and Dash's cousins, Lucius, Honey, Karen, The wannabe supers, Mirage, Kari and her family, and Tony and his family came over for Christmas dinner.

"Everyone. We like to make a toast. This Christmas has been the best." Bob said.

"Everyone has made it and it made us so incredible." Helen said.

"This year as been the best for us."

"And from all of us you're family." Dash said.

"Merry Christmas everyone." The Parr family said.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said.

"Now let's eat!" Dash said making everyone laugh.

After the Christmas feast they got under the tree to open presents. Helen got a present for her mom. Bob got a present for his dad. Dash got a present for Violet. Violet got presents for the whole family and Kari and Tony. And Tony got a special present for Violet.

"Hey Violet. Merry Christmas." Tony said and handed a present to Violet.

"Aww. Thanks Tony." Violet said and opened her gift. It was locket that had a picture of Tony and herself in it.

Violet hugged Tony and said "Thank you Tony. I love it."

"Your welcome."

"It's so special. I could kiss you." Then Tony and Violet blushed so red.

"Really? Me too."

"Then why don't we?" Violet said as Dash got a mistletoe.

"Just do it." Dash said as Tony and Violet locked eyes and kissed on the lips. Everyone applauded for them.

When they finished Violet said "Merry Christmas Tony."

"You too Violet."

"Merry Christmas Violet." Dash said and gave Violet a present.

"Thanks Dash." When she opened it it showed a drawing of Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack together.

"Thanks Dash. Merry Christmas." Violet said.

"Same to you Vi."

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said.

———————————————————————

Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
